Faith
by Fastpitchgrl2489
Summary: PG13 just in case & for language...Faith is the youngest X-5 out of everyone when they have to escape from Manticore..what will happen? Please R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it.  
AN: This story doesn't take place in the same time period as the show and there's no pulse. It takes place in current time. Now on with the story!!!!  
Faith was awoken by a loud noise, which sounded like a gunshot. Then she heard footsteps coming into her room. Where was everyone? What happened? Before she could think any more, her older sister Marisa ran in at her fastest. What was going on?  
Faith was the youngest X-5 at only 5 years old. Everybody else was older. Her hair was cut in the short, buzzed military cut all the soldiers had. Her hair was brown and her eyes were brown. Her sister was 9 and had brown hair and hazel eyes. All manticore soldiers had a barcode on their neck.  
"Faith, come on! We're leaving and getting out of this hell!" Marisa whispered urgently.  
"Why?" Faith heard herself asking.  
She knew why. This place was horrible. They were being trained to kill. Their DNA had been tampered with, causing them to have abilities no normal human had. They were often called transgenics. They could see in the dark and farther than normal humans and they could hear similar to a wolf. They could run faster than the eye could see and they were super strong. They were also very agile, because of the cat DNA which was put into them. Manticore soldiers lived in cells basically. They didn't deserve to be called barracks. In Faith's heart she knew this place wasn't right.  
"Faith, we have to! This is the last straw! They just killed Eva!" Marisa said, picking Faith up and running out the door.  
"They killed Eva? When? How? Why?" Faith asked.  
Eva, Faith remembered her. Eva was one of the oldest soldiers at 11. She had protected all of them. She was like another sister to Faith. Why did they kill her? Eva wasn't hurting anybody.  
"Yes, just now. They shot her and she disobeyed and Lydecker got mad and shot her," Marisa replied, answering every question.  
They were already nearing the perimeter. Faith could hear the sirens in the distance and the Manticore men tracking behind them. They would never catch up. Once they reached the fence a big group of soldiers stopped quickly. She saw Zack, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who always took the role of leader. He stood in the middle.  
"Listen. Everybody pick a partner and get out of here! Get as far away as you possibly can! Don't worry about anybody else. Just keep going!" Zack commanded in a loud and clear voice.  
With that, they all fled. Faith was with Marisa and they ran. They went over the fence with ease and ran. It was cold, but Faith wasn't bothered while she was running. Snow was on the ground. When they got at least 20 miles away, Marisa stopped and so did Faith.  
"Where are we going now?" Faith asked.  
"I don't know. I just know maybe we should ditch the gown. It'll make it harder for them to find us," Marisa replied.  
All Manticore soldiers wore blue gowns, similar to hospital gowns. Manticore could track them easier that way. That's another reason why they gave them barcodes, a way to track them and a way to tell them apart. The soldiers gave each other names. The people at Manticore called them by the first 3 letters of their barcode.  
Faith shivered, now that they were stopped she realized it was cold. She also realized her feet hurt and looked down to see they were bleeding from running barefoot on ice and snow. She looked at Marisa. She had the same problems. Faith wondered how Marisa's twin brother and her older brother, Jimmy, was and where he was. She also wondered how their oldest brother, Joey, who was 13, was doing. She'd never know at the minute, now would she?  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it.  
Marisa led Faith down a long street, running once more. They reached the end and saw a big house. Marisa was looking at it, searching for a way to get in without being noticed. She saw there was a window on the second floor open.  
"Come on," Marisa said, pulling Faith along.  
Faith followed Marisa until they got to the house. There they climbed the ivy on the wall and reached the open window. Marisa forced open the screen and climbed in, pulling Faith after her. They looked around. They seemed to be in a little girl's room. They thought nobody was around.  
"Faith, this is a quick trip. Don't get comfortable. We just need to find some clothes," Marisa said, realizing Faith was getting used to the warmth.  
"Can't we just rest for a while? Ris, my legs are tired and I'm cold!" Faith whined.  
"Don't start. Now look for something," Marisa said, opening drawers.  
Faith opened drawers and began to look around, but as she started looking, she heard something under the bed. She pulled up the covers to find another girl hiding under the bed. The girl looked about Marisa's age. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. She looked at Faith, realizing it was only a little girl who had broken in.  
"How'd you break the screen?" the girl asked.  
"I didn't. My sister did. Is this your room?" Faith asked.  
"How old are you and why do you look like you just came from the hospital?" the girl asked curiously, "And yes, this is my room."  
"I'm five, and Marisa is ten," Faith replied.  
"I'm ten, too," the girl said.  
"You can come on, we're not gonna hurt you. I'm Faith," Faith said with a smile.  
The girl climbed out from under the bed and stood up. She looked at them, finding them quite odd. No girls she knew were bald. She also never knew anybody from a hospital, and it looked like they were.  
"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said, then she looked at Marisa, "You can borrow any clothes you like. They're probably your size and if you want, you can stay awhile. I'm sure my mom will let you."  
"Mom?" Faith asked.  
"You do have a mom, right? I mean, you had to. All babies have moms," Sam said, confused.  
"But what is a mom?" Marisa asked, never hearing of that.  
"She's a woman that has you. You have a belly button, right?" Sam asked, pulling up her shirt and little and pointing to hers.  
"Yeah," Faith answered, checking and finding hers.  
"Then of course you have a mom," Sam said.  
Marisa had found an outfit for herself and was changing. She looked at the clothes, realizing they'd be too big for Faith. Before she could finish, there was a knock at the door, and a woman came in.  
"Sam, who are these girls?" her mother asked.  
"Their names are Faith and Marisa, and they don't got anywhere to go. I don't think," Sam told her mom.  
Her mom looked at them. They looked like they'd come from an orphanage or hospital, or some other place like that. They looked so innocent and sweet, so she made a quick decision.  
"Okay, well, if you girls have nowhere else to go, how would you like to stay here with us?" Sam's mother said.  
Marisa looked at Faith. They might actually have a home. Would Manticore be able to find them? What would life be like now? She didn't know whether to say yes or no. She decided it was worth a try.  
"Okay, thanks," Marisa replied.  
"Yay!" Faith exclaimed, running over and hugging Sam's mom, "Thank you! I'm Faith!"  
"Well hello, Faith. You can call me Marietta, or mom, whichever you prefer," Marietta said, picking Faith up, "Let's see if I can find some of Sam's old clothes for you."  
The girls had a home. They were safe and warm. Marietta treated them like her own daughters and they adjusted right away to a normal life. Sam became their sister and they began to call Marietta Mom after awhile.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys.I'm sorry to tell u but I'm going away. I will not be able to update any of my stories until at least Wednesday. So REVIEW or maybe I'll never update them!!! Bye. ~Marisa~ 


End file.
